


Babylon 6 Episode 1: Aftermath

by Jameson9101322



Series: Babylon 5: Season 6 -- The Babylon 6 Fan Comic [1]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Sequel, babylon 6, fan comic, tv and movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameson9101322/pseuds/Jameson9101322
Summary: The first episode of a sequel web comic to Warner Brothers and J Michael Straczynski's Babylon 5.1 year after the Fall of Centauri Prime, the galaxy has changed. ISA headquarters has relocated to Minbar, Mollari II is maintaining Centauri isolationism, and Narn ambassador Ta'Lon is drawing the attention of the Drazi freehold...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone to my really really really long sequel webcomic. We pick up immediately where the show left off and will be working toward..... the other place the show left off >< This comic is show/movie canon compliant. Basically if it was shot with actors it counts, but if you're familiar with the canon novels that tell the same period of time you might find some callouts and cameos from those as well. I'd lie if I didn't admit this comic wasn't intended to be a substitute for those though. I was displeased.


	2. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir and Ta'Lon deserve a separate story outlining their growing relationship. Maybe I'll write it in the future but for now they've been working together for a year and are already bffs, because you know they would be. Vir is friend to all and Ta'Lon is the coolest space cucumber in the galaxy of COURSE they'd be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir is my precious son. Also welcome to the first non-series character.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drazi General Tzrat is up to no good. It's good Vir and Ta'Lon have each other's backs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the Zen Garden... no trip to B5 is complete without a visit. I think I'd hang out in hydroponics all the time if I lived on the station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time they should have their meeting in an office or something... fewer spies. 
> 
> Oh who are we kidding? There's even more spies there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Baby-lon 5 :)   
> gotta catch up with those Sheridans


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this comic for accurate likenesses get used to disappointment. If you see a guy with a gray beard assume it's John... make that a standing rule from here on b/c I'm 3 episodes in and it's still not getting any better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Garibaldi as a representative? I don't think he could sit still during negotiation without threatening to punch someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lise is very excited to be a real character.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A president's work is never done...
> 
> (Good choice, Mike)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold... the presidential oranges


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Drazi are children. 
> 
> Enjoy that hero shot of Vizak he'll probably never look that good again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made a crack earlier about Garibaldi punching people but honestly, Delenn has already got that "slay" down without coming to blows.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next page? Hours of presidential phone calls


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I promised there'd be phone calls. 
> 
> Vir learns first hand what it takes to be a politician.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even as I drew that top panel, I knew I would come to hate Vir's apartment. I honestly only have myself to blame.
> 
> I'm just kidding, this comic is a blast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold -- the reason I decided to make this a comic, not a fanfic. Fight scenes!!! 
> 
> Also first blood. It's been pointed out to me that Drazi poison their blades, which I forgot. I thought about going back in and removing the cut on Vir's face since he doesn't get poisoned by this... but decided to keep it b/c I love me some battle damage. Also its healing maps a little time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta'Lon is awesome. If I could pick one character from this show to be my space husband it'd be Ta'Lon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Vir! I'm so sorry I did this to you! (Actually no I'm not this is great fun)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be a real B5 production without one decent premonition in it, right?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, a good premonition... of disaster!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fun when Vir pulls out the serious font


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your legs are fine Tzrat, you can still kick him. Although they might not be fine for long if you try...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least it's not Ta'Lon's own blood this time.
> 
> I can't imagine how gross the inside of that sheath is...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting carpet bombed twice in the span of two years is not good for tourism. Centauri Prime open not now to never - earth time.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Londo is so done with his life. Look at that face. Sorry bud, you've got fifteen more years of this nonsense.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durla is our first cameo from the Centauri Trilogy by Peter David. The Trilogy is the actual canon continuation of the show but it disappointed me, so I'm diverting from its order of events. I'm keeping a couple other names, too, watch out for them!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret AAAAGent Vir! Secret AAAAGENT VIR!!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you honestly think this was going to go, Vir?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> However he expected it to go... it was not like this


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vir is the cutest thing in the whole goshdarn universe. I dare you to disagree. I will fight you over this.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to break your heart, Vir. If it helps it broke my heart to do it...


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! Vir! Come back! He didn't mean it! He needs you!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that Drakh bastard. Die in a fire, Shiv'kala


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, Londo. The Keeper's connected to your heartrate. They can more than smell fear, they'll know if you're lying.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White = Pain


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow my heart... and his heart... his whole body actually. 
> 
> Turn the page to find out who's talking.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta'Lon was talking! Did you guess?
> 
> The Narn refuse to be intimidated. The Drazi decide to be grouchy. The Brakiri gossip.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of my council chambers design? I think its pretty sweet. Very Minbari but also very similar to the council chambers on Babylon 5 where the ISA started. I like that the races are all on even playing field by being stacked on the wall, but the founding races are still venerated by being at ground level and not having to climb so many stairs. 
> 
> Also Delenn brought David to work inspired by Licia Ronzulli, the Italian EU senator who made international news for bringing her baby to work with her, and then continued to bring her to work even as she got older.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all don't remember Tessa Halloran, she was "number one" in the Mars rebellion and got Garibaldi's old job as head of security. I've given her a red powersuit. It will cut you with its sharpness.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how wholly unfazed Ta'Lon is, he's seen SO much worse. He's probably glad to go back to Babylon 5 anyway. I'm sure being practically the only Narn on Minbar is a huge drag.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize forever for my inability to get a decent likeness on Bruce Boxleitner. I promise to state John's name whenever he appears so this parade of bearded strangers can be easily recognized -_-


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, at least it wasn't a bomb! 
> 
> Also for those who are curious, yes, that is supposed to be Mike Nelson working temp on Babylon 5


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those aren't actual words in Centauri, I made up letters based off the print on Londo's brivari bottle.
> 
> And I know the Centauri have plural "hearts" in their bodies but this is a different kind of "heart". They're most likely two completely different words in Centauri. I'm still considering going back and changing it to something else, but for now it stays how it is. Heavy sigh.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who indeed, Vir... Who indeed....


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it blew up. Just roll with me, here.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And who is that looming figure??? You all will just have to tune in to future episodes to find out! I'm so excited to be making this comic, I knew it would be a huge endeavor, and I swore I wouldn't do it if I couldn't bring an authentic B5 experience to the table and I think I've achieved that. When I was done with the show I wanted more, and I came up with so many theories and ideas of what could happen. They were just my thoughts for the longest time, and I didn't think I could really share this AU with everyone when I knew it diverted from canon, but I'm glad I'm taking the risk! And I'm excited all of you are joining me! Please feel free to make jokes and comments on these pages :) And keep my spirits up! There's a lot of comic left to make.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand the back cover!
> 
> Check the collection to find the next episodes! I'm planning it to be a ten episode series. We'll see how that works out for me ><   
> Like I've said a couple times, the comic's going to deviate from canon so even if you've read all the wikipedia pages feel free to guess and speculate about what's going to happen! Season 6 continues next!!!!!!!


End file.
